Girls Night
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, Two Shot. It's a "playtime" between girls of iCarly & Victorious, the iCarly trio lives in LA since forever. Rated M for smut & lesbian orgy.
1. Sleepover at Carly part 1

**A/N: AU, the iCarly trio lives in LA. Carly lives with her mother and Spencer still lives in Seattle. They are integrated to HA and sometimes, they do iCarly in one of private rooms of the school of artists.**

 **Little summary: This happens a few days after that Tori integrates HA, Jade is single, Sam & Freddie are a couple, Cat is still as cheerful and Carly is happy to live with her mother.**

 **...**

 **01 - Sleepover at Carly part 1**

 **Los Angeles, CA  
** **Residence Shay**

Until her friends arrive, Carly Shay listened to music in the lounge.

They had to do a sleepover tonight, but Sam told the others to come earlier, to lengthen their time between girls. Sam is her best friend and it's been four months since the blonde is with her boyfriend, Freddie Benson, and the two girls are rarely seen after school as Sam loves her "adult time" with her boy after school, or before school or during class ... well, when she wants.

They are all three in the prestigious school of Hollywood Arts, and they are like celebrities in school but they have of course other friends.

Since Sam and Freddie are together, Sam hunt sometimes other girls when they turn around him, finally the few girls who do not know her reputation of 'troublemaker' or the one of best singer/actress of school. Jade flirted occasionally with Freddie, but it's mostly to annoy her friend/accomplice, as Sam is very territorial.

A new student joined the school a few days ago, a some Tori Vega. Carly found her friendly and she invited him to spend the afternoon & evening at home with her friends Sam, Jade and Cat. Her mother, Miranda "Mira" Shay is left to the sports club with her friends and she asked Carly not to break anything, as she is a bit strict but she is a good mother.

Carly does not have to wait long because the doorbell rang quickly.

The five girls are all there: Carly, Sam, Jade, Cat and Tori ... Tori is a little worried looking Jade, as the gothic girl had made a joke about the new student.

* * *

 **Later,**

Carly proposed to change clothes and spend the rest of the day in their pajamas, they acquiesce and are going in different rooms.

Tori noticed that Carly is going in the same room as Sam, as Cat with Jade, but she shakes her head, they are friends all the four before her. They returned with camisoles and boxers, except Jade & Sam, they bear negligee sexy lace. Tori blushed a little, it's hetero and she has never seen a girl like that. Sam notices it and gives a playful nudge at Jade to prevent her, Jade smiled.

After watching a romantic comedy, to the delight of Tori, who loves it, she turns on the sofa to see Jade & Sam kissing languidly, she also noticed that they were both naked.

"Woah" Tori can not help expressing, Jade stopped to kiss and laughed at the look of Tori.  
"Do you like what you see, Vega?" she asks.  
"I've never seen two girls kissing before" Tori retorts.  
"That's not my question!" Jade crosses her arms under her boobs to better show them at her face.

Tori can not help but lick her lips, she would put her lips to her boobs and bite them a little.

Jade sees how she is fascinated with her breast, she decided to take the plunge and embrace her fiercely, Tori kiss her instinctively without thinking until Jade breaks the kiss.

"You are now my lesbian lover" Jade smiled amused at Tori.  
"But I'm not a lesbian" Tori replied confused about what happened.  
"I do not care" Jade smiled sneakily before removing the clothes of Tori.

Tori takes a while to realize what she does, until she is naked in front of Jade, caressing her tanned body.

"Jade, I thought you hated me" Troi groaned as the gothic girl squeezes a nipple and slides her other hand down.  
"I never hated you" Jade replied by sliding two fingers into the opening of her wet pussy.  
"You have shed your coffee on me for my first day" Tori said indignantly.  
"You wore a white t-shirt, I wanted to see the color of your bra" Jade slips a third fingers and nibbling her neck to leave a mark.  
"Jade, I love men, I uh, I'm hetero" Tori said, trying to regain control of the situation.  
"Of course, then try to think to do with Robbie" Jade said sarcastically as she embraces Tori's chest.

Tori trying to think of the image, she naked sitting on the desk of Sikowitz and Robbie is naked between her legs with his hands on her hips ... even at thought, Tori frowns.

"No!" Tori gasped as Jade nibbling her ear, she has done the same shot with Cat and the young redhead fell into her hands.

Tori opens her eyes to remember that there are other people in the living room, she turns her head to see the other girls, also naked.

Sam & Carly are lying on the second couch, Sam pushes a dildo in pussy of her best friend, while Carly licks the left breast of the blonde. Cat sat on the floor while she pushes a pink dildo in her ass watching Tori & Jade.

"What, you are all lesbian?" Tori exclaimed in surprise.  
"Nope, I'm hetero" Sam replied simply  
"I am lesbian" Carly respond after stop licking breast of Sam.  
"Bi" Cat exclaimed happily.  
"Lesbian" Jade said sensually to Tori as she palp one of her buttocks.

She does not know why but her intuition said it was a kind of trap, that's what thinks Tori of anyway.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, Freddie right?" Tori said confused to Sam.  
"Yes and he is very understanding, he lets me my girls time" Sam smiled, licking her lips.  
"You should know that Sam can be quite naughty" Jade smiled.  
"It's true, once she could not wait and they did it in the movie theater during the movie" Carly confirms when she thinks about that moment, as she watched over her two friends beside her in the cinema. She had a good time with them after having to monitor the room.  
"Solely with him, he likes to see me with other girls" Sam bit her lips to the memories.

Well, only two other girls but Sam does not specify for the other girls.

"I reward him always for being a good boyfriend" Sam said thinking when she shares Freddie with Carly, sometimes with Melanie when she returns from her boarding school of girls.  
"By the way, you should thank Carly for you invite" Jade playful slap her buttocks "selfish girl."

Tori obeyed without knowing why, she takes the game and goes to her host fours. Meanwhile, Sam sat and she positioned Carly above her with her legs spread, showing her vulva to the brunette. Tori reaches her target and "thanks" warmly Carly in slipping her tongue into her pussy opened by the finger of the blonde.

Jade is positioned behind Tori and slips a finger in her slippery opening.

"Hmmmm, I knew you like girls too" Jade slides her finger in her mouth "hmmm you taste so good."

Then she just had a new idea.

"Hey girls, I'll let you try something" said Jade sensually.

* * *

 **Still later,**

Jade and Sam are sitting on the couch with their legs closed up, while Carly & Cat are kneeling on the carpet with a toy in the mouth, and they push the toy in the pussy of their friends (Carly with Jade and Cat with Sam). Tori sat on the other couch, she watches the scene with great interest and she caresses by sliding a finger into her wet slit without even realizing that she masturbates as she is in her own world. Jade looks at her mischievously, for a girl who says be hetero, she will be the new lesbian of the year.

Jade licks her lips at the idea of ?giving her a reward at her "style".

After having their first orgasms, Jade & Sam stands up and the brown takes two dildos/harness in the box of toys.

"Now Tori, a double penetration with Sam and me" Jade tends a harness to the blonde.  
"What no, I can not" Tori said after returning to reality.  
"It's good, we'll start smoothly" Sam said, taking the harness.  
"But I am a virgin and this is not how I imagined my first time" Tori admits shyly.

A long silence falls into the room and Tori think have cast a cold over the four girls.

Then suddenly, the girls are between her legs and Carly opens fairly wide the opening of her pussy and she put a finger to feel a barrier.

"It's true, she really is a virgin" she confirms.

Suddenly, the girls give a kiss at the cunt of Tori, each turn. Tori asked why they do it now, Sam replies that it brings good luck.

"Why are you so surprised?" Tori asked, somewhat embarrassed to be the center of attention.  
"It's rare to remain a virgin to HA, students are enough libertines" Cat says.  
"And you know, there are the other classes" Carly smiled her kindly.  
"What do you mean?" Tori is confused again.  
"We are in a school for future artists, in all areas" Carly continues.  
"Even in porn" Jade giggles in watching the blonde.  
"It was an idea of my mother, at the time" Sam shrugs.  
"You did not read the school brochure?" the redhead asked at Tori.  
"No ..." Tori said, but she thinks both where Trina was very enthusiastic to enter this school.  
"Do not worry, it's optional classes" Carly reassures her.  
"Yep, even me I'm not" Sam said, she does not want to choose the same voice as her mother, who is very famous.  
"How you lost your virginity?" Tori asked curious.

The four girls remember their first time, some with a big smile while other less smiling.

"In the studio with Freddie" Sam smiled.  
"With a dog while I was asleep" Carly replied quickly.  
"With André" Cat cry happy.  
"With a guy very disappointing" Jade replied bitterly.  
"How do you want to lose your virginity?" Sam asks Tori.  
"I thought about Beck" she said shyly, as he had already dredged her for her first day.

Beck was the great seducer of the ladies to HA, a girl on two have done with him ... that's what the rumors say anyway.

"You're going to be disappointed, he is very selfish" Jade grunts with disgust, as she thinks about what happened two years ago.  
"Jade had her first time with him, as Beck with her" Sam answers at look curious of Tori on Jade.

Tori nods and sympathizes with the gothic girl, she thinks to take her advice on Beck, then she think at responses of girls.

"What? It was really your first time?" she sat on the couch, closing her legs.

She looks Carly in first, Carly sighs.

"That was three years ago, my neighbor had this dog a little too affectionate and while I was asleep on the deck chair, the dog took advantage" Carly said "the good thing is that this is the best male who gave me of pleasure, after Freddie recess" she added when the blonde looks at her.  
"With Freddie too!" Tori is surprised.

She knows that the trio is close but not to this extent.

"We did it on an pouffe in our studio there are two years, and I wanted to film my first time with Freddie, and Carly fell on video a few days later" Sam said.  
"I already loved the girls but I also wanted to have a good experience with a boy, so I asked Sam to lend me her boyfriend" Carly continues.  
"Then Freddie wanted to see us together and he filmed us when we were in bed, with a double-headed dildo between us" Sam ends up licking her lips.

Sam liked to do it with a girl but she prefers to do it with her boy, even if sometimes she does it with Carly, she has no real feeling for the girls, just of fun.

"Oh, then he is how?" Jade said curious, she did not think Sam could really shared her boyfriend.  
"Great time, and he has of pretty big balls, I love to feel them kicking against my ass when he takes me in doggy style" Carly smiled happily.

Carly gasped when she feels Sam tightened her buttocks in a strong grip, a sign that she should shut her big mouth but it's too late, the other girls took an interest in this informtation.

"Yeah yeah, but he's my man, so not touching" Sam gives a glower to Tori, who swallows terror.

Tori thinks at never bother this blonde girl.

 **...**

 **A/N: I stop the first part here, with a good menacing look of Sam Puckett.**

 **The sequel for soon.**


	2. Sleepover at Carly part 2

**A/N: The evening continues with five girls and I also add a separate scene with Trina & a separate scene with their mothers.**

 **I uses the same actress I used in "A Voyeur Caught and Punished!". You already know the mother of Sam and Tori/Trina, no need to write them.**

 *** Casting:  
** **\- Carly's mother, Miranda Shay, : Morena Baccarin  
** **\- Cat's mother, Taylor Valentine: Rose McGowan  
** **\- Jade's mother, Amber West: Jodi Lyn O'Keefe**

 **...**

 **02 - Sleepover at Carly part 2**

 **Downtown of LA  
** **Club Femina**

While the girls continue their little moment of pleasure, Mira Shay is with her friends but for a different reason of her beloved daughter.

Mira Shay was with Pam Puckett, Holly Vega, Amber West and Taylor Valentine in the sports club of Taylor, but a club reserved solely for women. They are in their sports outfits, different shapes and colors depending on individual taste, but with a characteristic in common: an opening in the crotch.

Of course, it was convenient as they sit all five on fixed bikes, weight machines. This is the club of Taylor and as she is a big fan of sex, she had this brilliant idea to remove the saddle and install two dildos at the place. Her friends do not mind, on the contrary, it gave them an excuse to see all sets.

It was an idea of Amber, the best friend of Taylor.

Since she know Amber since the kindergarten, Taylor has always had a side slavish to her friend Amber, not that it bothered her.

"Say, you think that my daughter Tori will be integrate well in school?" Holly asks her new friends, panting.  
"Do not worry, my daughter has invited her with her friends to integrate well her" Mira replied with a small smile.

She already has a good idea of what they are doing at the moment, as she knows the sleepovers of her daughter.

"Have I said how I like your club? Because I love your club, my beautiful" Pam said, slamming the buttocks of Taylor.  
"This only the thirty-second time but what importance" Taylor says happy.  
"I hope that Tori will good" Holly said a little worried, glancing at Amber.

Amber gives her a reassuring smile as she noticed her mood.

"Tori goes well, Jade will take good care of her" Amber replied "my daughter has a crush on Tori" she adds as Holly looks at her.  
"But my daughter is hetero" Holly said to Amber.  
"Not more" Pam answers at Holly and she gives her a playful slap to her buttocks, as Pam sits between Taylor & Holly, Amber is next to Holly and Mira is next to Taylor.

The five mothers continue pedaling while continuing to talk, they have a busy schedule after the bike, but they leave the surprise to discover their new member Holly.

* * *

 **Residence Shay**

To avoid a fight between girls, Cat speaks to Tori that her first time was with their friend André Harris in his bedroom.

It was very romantic at first, then his twin brother Harper arrived for a trio and later with Kendra Harris, their cousin. It was with Kendra that she had the most fun but she had a great time with the boys.

Jade preferred to speak of her second time at Tori, it was with Sam on the motorcycle of the blonde. It was a little blur as she was very frustrated that day but she remembers having a good time and Sam tried again experience on her motorcycle with Freddie.

The blonde had a moment of madness and she had the idea to do it while they go for a ride into town on her motorcycle, she wearing a red plaid skirt and him with his open fly. It was a bit dangerous to do, as she had to concentrate on the road to LA (it was not easy when Freddie stroked her clitoris at the same time) and they could be caughted in the act, as her skirt was very short (borrow at Melanie), but it was beautifully good.

"Well, after this new of Tori, we will conduct a other way" Jade said, recalling the sequence of the program, a bit upset by the virginity of Tori.  
"What other way?" Tori demand but she regret a few when she sees the sly look of Jade.

 **...**

"Damn, in which I embarked" Tori thinks aloud, to nobody in particular.

Wanting to preserve the virginity discovery of Tori, Jade has found another way for play.

Tori, Cat & Carly are now on their backs, their feet to each side of their heads and their buttocks against the couch. Sam & Jade are kneeling on the sofa and they had great fun to push toys in their asses (after having lubricated them, it is to have fun), which were prepared by Carly in a box under the couch. Finally, Sam has fun especially with Carly & Cat, while Jade take advantage of sexually tormenting her new girl.

Jade does not know why but this girl excites her a lot, she has a kind of crush on Tori but to see her face frustrated is also very fun.

"Oh Tori fact, you would not have a sister?" Carly said, moaning.  
"Yes, Trina and she is also in school with us" Tori replied breathlessly, as Jade has just push deeper the toy inside her.  
"You know what does your sister now?" Jade asks Tori.  
"She just told me she's going to be busy for the afternoon" Tori replied.

* * *

 **Vega's Home  
** **Trina' Room  
** **At the same time,**

"Hm?" Trina looks up.  
"What's up, babe?" her boyfriend asked her.  
"Nothing, I just thought heard my sister talk me" she responds by masturbating him.

Trina is with Jason Sikowitz in her bedroom, she goes out with him for a while but she would not tell anyone for now. He sat on her bed as she has already opened his zipper and took his penis in her mouth, giving him her specialty with her sensual and divine mouth.

"Well, if we continue?" she gives him a seductive smile before resuming his manhood into her mouth.

Trina will continue to be with him until she is bored or find better.

* * *

 **Residence Shay  
** **Later in the evening,**

After having had sex for the whole afternoon, Jade wanted memories.

So, Carly organized a photo shoot in the house because she has understood the intentions of Jade: give erotic images them at Tori, probably to do envy the girl but for seduce her by showing her body in different ways .

And the Carly's house is the ideal way, because the mother & daughter Shay are big fans of fashion and shopping.

They start with individual photos (as Carly only naked hiding only her chest but exposing her shaved sex. Jade on her feet with bent knees and spreading her pussy with her fingers, giving a sensual look at camera. Sam in same position as Jade but her hands under her boobs to bring them to her mouth, as she has enough breast to lick her boobs. Cat sitting on the pool deck giving a seductive look in the camera) before of forming groups.

First with Cat & Sam: both girls in outfits of cheerleader very erotic and very tight, showing their chest & sex. Sam with just her top of cheerleader and in big gap with her legs resting on the two sofas closer, her buttocks off the floor and Cat spreading the asshole well pink of the blonde for the camera. Then, Sam sat on the bath with her legs spread, while Cat is between her legs to lick her pussy. Then, Cat fucking Sam on the side, the redhead equip with a dildo/harness, the two girls wearing sexy lingerie: dark blue for Sam & scarlet red for Cat.

The sequel is with Carly & Jade: Jade has four legs with Carly above of her ass, showing their buttock pretty pale at camera. Always in the same position but Carly in reverse meaning and slipping her tongue in the tight ass of Jade. Then, Jade sitting cross-legged with Carly behind her, Carly hides her breasts with her hands and she embraces the jaw of the gothic girl, Jade giving a sensual look to the camera. Then, Jade fucking Carly with a dildo in her hand while Carly is sitting on the side, lifting enough her buttocks for Jade. ( **A/N: There are others, but far too much for to be mention** ).

These photos are all for Tori, but the girls did a lot more photos to keep with them.

 **...**

"It was really fun" Tori said after regaining her breath, taking pictures is more tiring than in her memory.

The five girls are always naked in Carly's room and none of them is not embarrassed.

"Yep, we'll have more moments like it, lover" Jade said, kissing her neck.  
"I'm not your girl and I'm always hetero" Tori laughed a little but loving Jade's breath on her.  
"For the moment, but you succumb to my charm" Jade coos and nibbling her ear.  
"Promise?" Tori whispered teasingly to Jade.

In response, Jade leans to kiss her but Tori turns her head, making growling Jade.

"We need to find a good guy at Tori for her first time" Cat said suddenly, remembering the words of Tori.  
"Why not Freddie? He can be as sweet as he can be wild, you ask and he will do" Carly said without thinking.  
"Yay, and Sam always says he is the girl in their relationship, we can invite him at our sleepovers" Cat says happy.  
"It's true that he's very cute" Tori nodded as he helped her integrate at school.  
"In this case, it is necessary that you bring your guy" Jade said mischievously to Sam.  
"Yay, you do not have the right to be selfish with your friends" Cat supports her friend and Tori nods.  
"Really Carly, you had to tell them" Sam gives a glower at her best friend.

Carly feels sorry for the blonde, she had again too open her mouth and generate interest in the three other girls.

But something told her that Sam will punish her, and Carly remembers the last punishment of the blonde: ban her to have an orgasm for a month, as Sam made her wear a chastity belt and monitored her during this month, while exciting her at the same time.

This time, Carly feels that the next punishment of her best friend will be memorable.

 **...**

 **A/N: It was quite interesting to write the scene with mothers, nobody thinks at it.**

 **I could add more chapters if anyone has ideas and wants to see more, as that it is in the sense of summary.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
